1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled vehicles operated as toys for and by children with adult control and supervision and more particularly to such vehicles which are powered by an electrical power source having a wireless system for controlling the operation of the electrical vehicle which is occupied by a child occupant, thereby providing remote control by an adult, and which may be easily modified to enable the steering mechanism and motor control to enable the child occupant to drive the vehicle independent of the remote control system. Thus, this invention is distinguishable from those electrically operated and controlled toys that do not have a child as the occupant of the electrically operated vehicle.
2. Related Art
Electrically powered vehicles controlled remotely from a wireless controller are of course known to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains. Similarly, vehicles that are driven by a mature child are also known to the art. This invention combines the art of wireless electronic control of non child-occupied toy vehicles with that of electrically powered vehicles that can be directly operated by a mature child.